The General
by Swilson41
Summary: Astrid and hiccup must fight the roman army after gaul fell in this universe the dragons never left and the gang must stop the romans from inslaving all the dragons
1. Act1alliance

"Hiccup don't you walk away from me" yelled Astrid!

"The rest of the chefs from all around have agreed to figure out how to deal with this Roman problem," she said while trying to catch up to him.

" We are the strongest tribe around and we will contribute many troops to an army if it comes down to it but hiccup that means you'll have to lead us".

Saying this made hiccup shiver he knew the Romans had just taken over Gaul and were about to advance into newer territories.

"Hiccup we cannot let them get a hold of dragons if they don't have any already," she said while finally getting in front of him.

"You think I want them to get a hold of dragons, do you think I want them to abuse the dragons!" He said angrily."No, I don't but I also don't want thousands of my own people and maybe other people from other tribes to go off and die not if we can come to a peaceful solution." It was at this moment toothless came down and hiccuped got on his back and flew off in an immediate hurry.

A few hours had passed and hiccup and toothless had flown to a quiet edge where no one would really disturb them this is where they could ponder their thoughts and think about decisions that had to be made.

"Oh bud I don't know what to do we Berkins swore to defend dragons and are not about to stop but the chief got to put his own people first"

. Toothless looked at him putting his Head on hiccup lap.

Suddenly Astrid flew down on storm fly and hopped off walking over to sit by him. "Do you wanna tell me what's really going on?" asked Astrid?

"Look Astrid I just don't know if I can send all those people in the battle, there's got to be another way." hiccup responded.

Astrid looked at him not as a queen but as a friend and fellow dragon Rider but more importantly as his wife.

" hiccup everyone here swore an oath of loyalty to you and will be damned if we break it, we're not gonna let some foreign army come in and rule us and enslave our dragons for their evil purposes," she said while sitting behind him and braiding small parts of his hair. "And hiccup you don't have to do it alone I will be there with you the entire time, you're right hand and if the Romans decide that they want war then I will lead our armies into battle for you," she said. Hiccup looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Astrid you are my wife and one day you will be the mother of my children I can't lose you," he said turning to face her. Usually when someone tells her she could not do something because she was a woman her first instinct would be to do that thing but this case was different it was her dear hiccup and he did not mean this in a sexist way, She looked into his eyes and saw not a man who saw a weak woman but a man who feared for his family and his tribe and worried that the oncoming war would make him lose both.

"Oh, hiccup," she said as she pulled him closer until he was in her embrace.

"You won't lose me but I am your general and I do need to lead your armies if you command it."

As they spent a few more moments on the ground cuddling looking at the sun go down he then looked up at Astrid and said

"your my wife but you are also my most trusted advisor and my most skilled general and dragon rider you are irreplaceable." He said well leaning upon his arm looking down at her.

"Hiccup I'm very good at what I do which is all the more reason why I get to lead our armies in the battle," she said while leaning up slightly to kiss him.

He back down one more time to slowly kiss her. "OK, he said we'll figure this out together I'm just really worried that this war that's coming may destroy us".

"As long as we have each other and that we will leave in ourselves and in the tribe we will prevail"

The next day they were both getting the great Hall ready for the Chiefs from the foreign tribes they were all coming to discuss the Roman threat that was lurking to the south.

"Fishlegs" yelled hiccup.

"make sure that all the food is ready for our guests when they arrive."

"You got it hiccup"

"Snotlout and the twins make sure you have an accurate number of our troops and double-check."

"OK." Snotlout said.

"Astrid" yelled hiccup.

"Yeah" she replied.

"make sure my armor and your armor are ready you know how long it takes to get that stuff on."

"I'm busy making the dragons look presentable she said have one of the twins do it or any other person." She said.

"What does that even mean" he replied.

"Never mind Gobber can you please go make sure my armor and Astrid's armor is ready so that way we can slip into it quickly."

"You got it chief," he said

Suddenly A loud horn was heard

"Ships on the horizon!" A man yelled.

Hiccup immediately started barking orders. Everybody get in the position we need to greet our guests warmly

"Gobber is my armor ready."

"Sir, you just need to put it on."

As he walked to the house he could see the massive ships approaching he recognized that of his berserker friends and mala others he had a hard time distinguishing they truly did extend his invitation to really far places. As he walked into the house he saw Astrid taking off her shirt and putting on a small white shirt with long sleeves this was to keep the armor from rubbing against the skin and causing unnecessary rashes it wasn't unusual for people to wear that underneath the armor. As she was taking her old shirt off her undergarments were soon exposed she soon saw a hiccup walked through the door.

"Hey, honey," she said.

Hiccup covered his eyes with his hand and said "sorry I didn't know you were changing" he said, his cheeks were red.

"What are you doing," she said looking at him.

Oh, I just, I don't know you are topless and I just thought I you know what but oh...thing. He said trying not to stutter.

She could not but hold back a little giggle at this and said: " you know we're married right?"

"Yeah I know but"Before getting cut off.

"But what you don't think I'm beautiful," she said raising an eyebrow leaning against a wooden pillar.

"No I think you're beautiful," he said starting to get nervous then what is it she said slowly walking towards him.

At this point he's completely dumbfounded by what's happening he walked in on his wife changing and instead of her being mad that he didn't knock she's mad that He wanted to respect her privacy by covering his eyes.

She slowly walked towards him her shirt off she slowly took off her undergarment hiccup started to walk backward but then was stopped by a wooden pillar behind him, her full top was exposed leaving only her pants on.

"You covered your eyes when you saw me so what's wrong am I not good enough for you," she said in a low voice looking up at him.

" Know you are I just.

"Just what," she said cutting him off.

"spit it out you married me and now you won't even look at me," she said in a sassy voice.

"What no, of course, I married you and of course I want to look at you and of course this is amazing I just thought you didn't want any peeping toms looking at you." He said.

Astrid then looked at him and then took a step back she then put back on her clothes and her undershirt and then started to put on her armor without saying a word. Hiccup thought to himself I am so confused he walked to his room and as he started to take off his day armor. He had a few sets of armor one for running Berk and one when he rode toothless and went on raids. the one he would wear tonight would be the one he would wear on raids. As he started to take all his day armor he started with his shoulder pads then his Arm pads then his wrist pads then he started to take off his chest protector and once he got that off he slowly started to work his way down and he took off his shinguards and his calf protectors he then took off his thigh guards and his butt protectors. It was at this moment he started to take off his shirt and it was over his head when he turned around and saw Astrid standing in the doorway she soon covered her eyes and then walked away in her full set of armor. As he finished putting on The last of his dragon scale armor he said to himself

"peace if possible" and then put on his helmet.

As he walked on the stairs he thought Astrid had left without him but she was sitting on the couch waiting for him sharpening her ax. Her helmet was up and she looked up at him she had similar scale armor but hers was dark blue whereas he had dark black.

"I thought you left". He said

she then got up and started walking towards him and then turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Here you go, sir, she said in a nice calm voice".

He was a little concerned by the fact that she used sir. As if she anticipated he was going to try to kiss her she put her helmet down over her face and he then in response did the same he got his fiery sword and she got her sharpest and larger ax and they both walked out of the house to the great hall where most of the tribal leaders had already gathered and we're patiently waiting for them to arrive.

As they walked in they heard loud noises and lots of talking of people either catching up or arguing or both many of the Vikings there and were very familiar with each other some had been old enemies turn friends others were enemies forced to work with each other to defeat this new threat and some were just there to help to defeat the Romans and preserve dragon kind. As he walked in hiccup heard someone yell behind him "now welcoming chief hiccup haddock dragon master" he went and found his spot at the Center of the room and Astrid went and sat nearby. As the room dial down they all gathered in to hear what the great dragon master had come to say.

He looked around and saw everyone looking at him he then took a deep breath and Fishlegs brought him a large map that took two people to hold he then rolled it out on the floor.

" The Romans have taken Gaul and we have just received word that Britannia and Germania have received small incursions this threat is big we can no longer ignore it The Romans have taken many villages with their very disciplined troops but they do not have one key thing and that's dragons but if they were to get a hold of them then I fear that the entire world would be lost".

As he said there's people started to talk and argue. A chief nearby soon yelled "this calls for an immediate response we should mobilize our troops and invade with the help of dragons"

more loud chatter corrupted from the crowds behind their Chiefs one man got up and said: "can we even beat these Romans in battle they have at least some of the best well-trained soldiers in the world and they have defeated countless armies".

More people started to erupt in heavy debate one person said that we should just submit to the Romans this idea was dismissed by most of the Vikings. Hiccup eventually raised his voice and said "silence. Our scouts have told us that they are for the most part aware that creatures do exist in the north however they're not sure to what extent which is why they can never know. But if more territory keeps falling then they will get closer and closer to finding out that we have dragons."

After hiccup said this one person arose from their seat and said

"what do you propose."

"I propose we talk to them try to convince him that dragons don't exist here and that we can't be ruled and if that doesn't work we will show them that we do have dragons and that they'll never be able to control us as long as we have them."

More commotion started and people started yelling.

"You can't reason with a Roman people have tried"

hiccup responded

"I know it's a longshot but we have to give it a shot, war will cost us many lives. Lives that cannot be easily replaced."

another person yelled out saying

"you are too soft to lead us"

more commotion started again and hiccup tried to stop them from yelling once more. hiccup then once he had silence walked up and look up at the ceiling and then down at the map which showed all the parts in which Rome had conquered

"My father once said a chief looks after his own, And I don't want to go to war to send thousands of men and women of my own people to die but I will because if they get their hand's dragons they will only use them for evil. I swore to protect my people and I will not stop protecting them call me weak if you must but protecting the dragons is something that I will do. dragons are my own and protecting my people will always be who I are my own and if you fight with me then you will be my own, a piece will be looked for but the war will be fought".

After saying this silence filled the room no one spoke. Astrid got up and walked over to hiccup and bent down on one knee pulled out her ax with the butt end pointing up and the head pointed down she then bowed her head at her chief and said

"I will fight with you"

then a familiar face dagger and Heather walked over and bent down on one knee and said:

"we will fight with you".

After them, mala and the wing maidens walked over and bent down and said

"we will fight with you"

one by one more Chiefs and leaders got up from their seats at the table went over to hook up and bent down and said we will fight with you until there was no one left hiccup then pulled out his sword and ignited it.

"We will defeat these Romans"

The meeting lasted another 4 hours in that time they discussed what pease would look like if the Romans excepted and what they would do if war broke out they discussed leadership and troops and realized that the only dragon trained soldiers were in 4 out of the 20 or so tribes. They all agreed that Berk would lead the united army since they contributed the most soldiers around 5000 with at least 2000 of them being Dragon riders. They also learned that they could field around 50,000 troops with at least 5000 of them being Dragon riders this is not counting the mercenaries that they could hire which could easily bump their numbers up to at least 60,000 they also decided that it would be better to begin training as many troops as possible now instead of later if the Romans decided piece was not an option which would add another 15,000 soldiers across-the-board within at least two years they also decided how many ships they could spare and they came across the number of at least 1000 ships would be enough they would also begin immediate construction of more heavier war vessels. They also sent envoys and messengers to foreign tribes to ask them for assistance in case war was met. they didn't know who was still in fighting condition but they knew that the Romans hadn't claimed all of Germania yet. And Britannia still held small tribes who could send small warriors they weren't sure if Gaul had any tribes who were able to fight left but they sent envoys anyways and they also sent envoys to Rome and spies as well to make sure nothing happened that they didn't know about they all decided that the Chiefs would stay nearby not on the island but nearby as to that way quick mobilization could be achieved as well as strategic thinking there was also the slight problem of who got to lead the army even though it was discussed that Burke would lead it not everyone was happy that there General is a woman although they eventually were persuaded the few chieftains who were nervous putting their armies in the hands of a foreign general and a woman. the dragon master assured them that she was a capable leader and had his complete confidence.

On the way home, they walked in silence and as they got into the house Astrid opened up the door and stood at attention as though she was a soldier and hiccups army.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"holding the door open for you sir". She said while standing Streat saluting him as he walked in shaking his head. As he walked in she closes the door behind her and then walked over and as he was about to sit down she said in a fake military voice

"Good night sir!"

He then took off his helmet and grabbed her arm.

"Astrid what are you doing."

"Nothing sir".

Astrid cut it out seriously. He said this time a little more annoyed.

"Yes, sir," she said this time in a little louder of a military voice.

"Fine"

hiccup put on his helmet and then walked over to her

"general Haddick"

" at the sound of this, she immediately stood at attention.

"I am ordering you to tell me why you are talking in a military voice."

"This is ridiculous. I should not have to tell you what is wrong"

"Astrid, I can't read your mind "

"Fine, I am made because I have been supporting you throw this and helping you throw this and you repay me by coming in here and closing your eyes at the cite of your own wife! Do you know how that makes me feel! "

"Astrid I only shut my eyes because I thought it was the polite thing to do."

As she was about to walk away hiccup grabbed her wrist and before she could register what happened she was thrown call closer to hiccups body and then all a sudden he immediately kissed her. He kissed her as tenderly as he could, he can he kissed her like there was no tomorrow and eventually moving her up against the wall she had no idea what was happening but she was not stopping it, in fact, she was loving it.

eventually she started to undo the straps under his armor and he started to undo the straps under hers he slowly move down towards her legs and undid the straps kissing very gently once her leg guards were off he then moved her back and kissed her again their lips touched each other and they moved back over to the couch hiccup was once again on top of her as he undid her breastplate she was simultaneously I'm doing his they were both giggling at this time do to how long it was taking eventually they got both of there's off and once they were able to get off their arm piece The rest of their armor came off pretty easily with armor scattered everywhere and them on the couch kissing without a care in the world she looked at him and said "now that's more like it"

he slowly made his way down to her belly where he undid a tiny strap that held the undershirt to the pants and he eventually took it off and she started laughing they both got up and this time she pushed him down on the ground and she was on top of him she started to undo his shirt and take it off once both their shirts were off they slowly started to make their way to the bedroom hiccup although having a prosthetic leg was still pretty much able to lift Astrid off her feet once they were in the bedroom he laid her down gently and as he blew out the last candle he slowly shut the door and she sat upright waiting for what was about to come


	2. Act2preparation

Chapter 2

Act2 preparation

A few weeks had passed and more meetings had taken place. It was agreed that they would begin reading their troops and preparing for war. But they would not meet at a place to combine their forces most of the days where peacefull with the occasional fight but that was to be expected.

While sitting at home hiccup and astride where siting on their wood couch talking about there days of youth

"Do you remember that time that you met toothless "

"How could forget"

"I was also the time you dropped your ax on me"

"One of many I suppose." She said while giggling.

"You hated me back then"

"No, I didn't"

"You totally did, you hated my guts."

"Its because you keep showing me up in training!"

"I had toothless it's not the same"

"That totally cheating"

They both laughed at this and move close to each other

"Who would have thought that the girl that hated me in school would be my wife." He said moving closer.

"Who would have thought the little runt I had a crush on in training would grow up to be the greatest Viking of them all." She said moving closer until his face was inches away from hers.

"You had a thing for me?"

"Well I mean you taming a night fury helped"

"Why you little" he tackled here on the floor and the both started laughing as they start to wrestle

She eventually forced him down on the floor and they both were stock at the moment.

"I guess I win"

"What are you talking about I got you right where I want you, " he said looking up at her, he then slowly lifted his head up and the lips soon met

The passion in the kiss soon faded as someone barged into the room. A young female Viking assigned to Astrid personal guard. When she ran in they were on the ground but got up as soon as possible they look at her with surprise expression but then anger son began to show. The young shieldmaiden stood at attention.

Astrid soon exploded with anger.

"Don't you know to nock first girl" Astrid yelled.

"Sorry ma'am but it's urgent, one of the messengers came back both of you are needed now," she said with a trembling voice.

"Go we will be out in a moment"

"Yes ma'am"

As they started to put back on their clothes they looked at each other knowing that the messenger may be the bearer of bad news.

"What do you think it will say?" hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure but maybe our envoy was able to get peace"

"That guard do you know her?" asked hiccup.

During war times the chief and chiefess would have a personal bodyguard but neither of them was used to having a bodyguard.

"I had seen here on the island at times but never met her untell last week"

"Do you know her name?"

"Ya, she said it was Olga."

As the left there house, they were shadowed by two women with heavy axes. they followed them all the way to the great hall where the messenger was waiting. He looked as though he had been flying day and night to get there. As he was sitting down he soon tried to stand to show respect but was helped by the guards and then pulled out a scroll of paper.

"For you sir"

Inside read

To the alliance in the north, we have accepted your invitation to sit down at a neutral location and discuss pease between our nations I have discussed acceptable meeting places with your messenger please choose one so we may proceed to start a long and prosperous alliance. Your land to the north is full of stories I hope our meeting we may discuss them.

Signed consul Julies Caesar governor of Gaul and Spain and Britannia

As he saw this he soon looked at the messenger. Thinking how… how could they have heard stories of our land? He then said to the messenger.

"What did you tell them?"

The messenger replied in a scared voice "nothing sir"

"Tho the man did ask"

"What did he ask?" Astrid blurted out

"He asked if we had massive serpent or water leviathans I didn't know what those were so I said no."

"You did good tell me and the general everything that happened and then get some rest"

As they talked they agreed to tell the rest of the alliance in the morning. But something had bothered Astrid while they were on there way home.

"This is to easy she said"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do they want to negotiate an alliance. Everything I have heard about the indicates they are as ruthless as Drago."

Hering this made hiccup shiver he remembered the fight between them and how he lost his father. It was not something he liked to remember.

"We will be on guard at the meeting"

"You know I must go alone."

"I do"

Astrid was not expecting him to agree to let her go alone. He of all people would have wanted to go with them and be at the negotiate but why now?

"Astrid… i… I know that you are the strongest bravest most fearless warrior I know and you don't need protecting but I will always worry for you but you are my general and if you say im needed here then I trust your judgment"

Astrid looked at his face his cheeks were red with emotion. his eyes where down she soon grabbed his face with her hands and held it close to hers she looked at his eyes and saw how green they were.

"What if there is a way you could be there without them knowing."

"What do you mean"

"I mean I'm going to bring bodyguards, so what if you disguised yourself as one of them and attended the meeting"

"That could work but, would you be ok with it? "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want you to think that you have to bring me along just because you have to, I trust you with my life and you have my complete confidence."

She looked at him as he said this and soon she hugged him tightly.

"Remember that time I went blind from that lightning?"

"Of course"

"Later you said something to me, do you remember what it was?"

"Yes, but be more specific." He said smiling at her

"You said there will always be a hiccup and Astrid whatever it means and whatever I want it to mean. Hiccup the day I fell in love with you I knew what I wanted that to mean."

"What does it mean"

"It means that you and I are a team and that where ever you go I would go and where ever I go you would go, we trust each other completely and I know you worry for me and I worry for you too. Were a team and we will get throw this together."

The next day they met with the alliance members and disgusted what would happen. Some of the members agreed that pease would not be so easy to achieve ad that this had to be a trick while others said that they should take this opportunity to sit down and try to avoid war before it is too late. In the end, they agreed that they would send Astrid and two other chiefs along with 50 bodyguards they would head into Germania and meet with two tribes of vandals and Visigoths who have agreed to give them protection and escort them to the meeting spot at the rubicon. The vandals and the Visigoths had around 5000 soldiers each and had agreed to send half of that to escort them to the meeting. None of the germanic tribes had any love for the Romans, so when they heard a great army was forming with many large beasts of legend up north to stop the roman expansion they agreed to become allies. Hiccup had been working with change wings to get their sheded skin. It had taken some time but he had eventually made enough change wing tarps to cover all of the riders for there journey when the dragons were not flying. Hiccup had change wing scouts and riders specially trained but they were not numerous and so he had to rely on getting their dead skin and making invisible armor for his spies.

It would take a few days to pre pair for the trip. the messenger had already left to tell the Romans they had agreed and would head to the location. They had packed supplies and each person would be in charge of maintaining their dragons. They thought that 50 dragons in the air would be too much so they decided to do 2 to a dragon bringing the number down to 25. During the meeting, hiccup told the chiefs that he needed to take care of things away from the island and that Gobber was acting village leader. Now one seemed to doubt him but were not too happy that their leader was going away. Little did they know that hiccup was secretly going with Astrid to the meeting.

hiccup told one of his assistance to get the twins and fishlegs and snotlout as well as Astrid and gobber and meet them in his house. Once they were all there they soon discussed the nature of this meeting

"Hiccup why are we all here,?" asked fishlegs.

"Yeah, I got rookies to boss around," snotlout said in response.

"Is everyone here" asked hiccup.

"yes everyone is here," Astrid replied

"Okay so the reason we all called you here well I called you here is because you may have heard that I am leaving to take care of business"

"Yeah, I heard something about what business are you taken care of," Tuffnut said.

"Well that's just the thing I'm actually going with Astrid to the meeting"

"And you couldn't have just told us when we were all at the great hall with the other chiefs"

"Well no not exactly it needs to remain a secret between primarily just us"

"Why is that," one of the twins asked

"Because if they knew that the leader of the alliance was at the meeting then they May try to assassinate that leader thereby crippling our alliance," Astrid said in response

"So how are you going to attend the meeting kid?" Gobber asked.

"I will be disguised as one of Astrid's bodyguards and remain by her side at all times. but the reason I am telling you this is because while the chiefs are here it is your job to maintain the cover of my absence."

"Hiccup why don't you just tell them I mean they are in our alliance." fishlegs asked.

"I trust my alliance members here I mean it's not like they have much contact with Rome here but the Romans can persuade people into switching sides or giving up information it's not a risk I can take if any of them know I'm going to that meeting then they may tell the Romans or they May tell someone who may tell the Romans. a lot of those people in our alliance we have fought with but some of them I don't know we invited people from places that I haven't heard of, this is why I believe it must remain a secret."

"Don't worry hiccup I can hold off the chiefs while you're away and keep your cover story you just focus on keeping us out of war and making sure those blasted Romans don't come near us," Gobber said.

"How did the big guy take it," asked snotlout

"You mean toothless… he was less than pleased when I told him I had to go and I could not take him with me. Anyways I've been hoping to unveil my armor in a much more flashier way but seems as now I must show you"

Hiccup pulled out really dark armor with leather straps and metal plates around the shins and arms what's a strong breastplate that had intricate designs on them it was also adorned with leather that gave it a mysterious look along with this new armor that covered most of his body was a helmet this helmet looked old it covered his face very well only thing that was visible through it was his eyes, not even his mouth was showing very well it had metal pieces sticking out making it have an appearance of it being just a bunch of metal pieces being welded together.

"Wow it looks really creepy I love it." tuffnut and ruffnut said.

"Thank you I use some of my old armor and got some of the scrap metal that I found and some that no one was using and made a new helmet the cool thing about it is that when you speak when you're wearing the helmet it makes your voice sound weird" hiccup replied.

The next morning they all gave the appearance of saying goodbye to him as he was going to embark on a ship and he said that he would be back around the same time that Astrid would be back from her trip he assured the chiefs that what he was doing was of the utmost importance to their alliance making sure that food provisions were secure and that they had enough reliable trading partners in case their food became compromised. Of course, hiccup had already thought of this before all of this happened and had gone and secured all of these provisions and made sure that the most trustworthy traders were in his employ.

as he got to another land not too far away from berk he then went over and put on his new armor he looked like a completely different person with it on he still kept some stuff but he could not have his fiery sword which made him feel kind of sad after all this time it was kind of a part of him but he would probably find it even cooler sword who knows what they would find in this new land he'd never been to either Germania or Gaul. He hitched a ride back and sailed back to berk with a spice trader he decided that his new name as this mercenary would be Rollo

As he got to the island he was greeted by Astrid who pretended not to know who he was and was meeting him for the first time

"welcome Rollo I've heard many great things about you"

Hiccup just shook his head and walked by her side Astrid's first order of business would be to introduce him to the chiefs and explain why he was here.

Well she was in the great hall with the rest of the leaders in the alliance she explained to them that she had hired a mercenary to be in charge of her protection while on her way to Germania to negotiate. It was pretty normal for generals to hire mercenaries to complement their armies specialized troops to do things that their regular infantry soldiers just could not do as well as great champions with fearsome reputations to boost morale you could buy some of these champions for a price and she explained to these chiefs that he was of such champion.

One of the chiefs from the south said "I've never heard of you you can't have been that good"

Hiccup knew that he had to play the scary mercenary so he said through his mask which made him sound different and more sinister.

"I'm from the east and I fought with the kiev en Russ after fighting for my home country I decided to sell my services as a mercenary the one thing I was really good at. Then I heard from a small spice trader resting after his hall in port saying that a young general was looking to hire a strong mercenary to act as a personal guard and was willing to pay a high price I could not refuse I hopped on a boat and I sailed over here and we got in touch. I offered to sell my services"

"Have you ever worked with a dragon." a chief asked

"I've slain monsters before working with them should not be too difficult."

"I guess he checks out." said one of the chief members

As you were walking out of the great hall Astrid leaned towards hiccup and said

"Oh my thor"

"what?"

"That was so sexy the way you handled yourself in there"

"You don't think I'm sexy all the time"

"I think you're sexier when you act like a tough mercenary"

"Okay now you're just being ridiculous

As they made their way to the training grounds where they had ordered the guards who would be accompanying them on their journey to meet. they continued their sexy banter until eventually hiccups ego was hurt a little.

"Well fine if you think that this hot mercenary is the perfect person for you than for the rest of this trip im going to only be this hot mercenary"

"Oh my thor please do that"

"Fine say goodbye to hiccup and say hello to Rollo the hot mercenary you just hired, I'm the strong silent type good with a sword better with an ax and will protect you until my last breath"

"This is going to be a long trip for me," she said sarcastically

When they entered the training grounds they saw the troops who would be accompanying them 20 of Astrid's personal shieldmaiden guards with another 30 men as an escort for the two other chiefs

Astrid line them all up and then said to them

"people this is Rollo I have hired him to accompany my security and advise me on the matter"

"ma'am with all due respect we don't need a person to help us with your protection.

As soon as she said this Rollo stepped forward.

"You what's your name."

"My name is Lagertha."

" if you think you can protect your general so well then fight me right now."

As I said that she immediately got out her ax and put it on the ground she went over to the table where all the wooden weapons were and got a wooden ax hiccup walked over as well and picked up only a shield. Everyone else saw and were stunned. how could he only pick up a shield without a weapon they went to the separate ends and got ready. Astrid went to the center and said you May begin Lagertha moved in with a heavy top swing which hiccup was able to dodge by moving to his right hiccup then used his shield to ram Lagertha on the ground she soon got up her eyes filled with rage she then went for a side swing but he blocked with the shield on his right side and then put his right leg in between her right leg putting his foot angled and then stepped forward tripping her and as she fell down. she then got up one last time look at him this time she grabbed her real weapon and charged at him swinging down he blocks with his shield but he knew that the shield which was only meant to block wooden weapons and would not hold he let go in time as he let go he grabbed a small knife behind his back and as the weapon went crashing down onto the ground she tried to recover but his knife was soon next to her throat the rest of the people were pretty stunned by this including Astrid though she had taught him everything he knew after that she had one over the respect of the guards and they made preparations to leave the next day


End file.
